Catch Me
by lautjuh
Summary: Tom's in Ginny's head and slowly kills her inside. What is help comes for some one you wouldn't expect? GWDM
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Like... What would I be doing here? Gosh...

_Tom's in Ginny's head and is slowly destroying. Someone needs to help her, and real soon. But maybe that's not the most expected person... What if you're waiting for some one for years you actually don't love and his rival is there for you?_

**Prologue**

I was stupid. Just so stupid. And I didn't see.

How could I still be waiting for him? It was really just an obsession. Maybe I loved him once, I don't know. But my love had faded away and it had become some dream, an idea that I had and which I couldn't let slip away. I think I wanted him to like me. Because he was my brother's best friend, one of the only boys he would like. Because he was the boy-who-lived. Because my mother loved him. Because she thought we were made for each other.

We just weren't.

I was so stupid.

Also, I didn't see how he ruined me. Oh, not Harry Potter. Of course not. He was kind of... sweet to me, though not the way I wanted... I thought I wanted him to.

No, Tom. He was sweet to me. Really nice, a gentlemen. Tom was in my head. He just wouldn't leave it too. And I didn't mind, I liked it. Well, in the beginning at least. When I was fourteen, fifteen. He really listened to me, asked me the right questions. I told him everything about me, just like I used to do before, in his diary.

I'm not sure if I had to tell him, though. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew everything what happened. But telling him felt nice, but made me weaker and weaker. Everything was repeating and I didn't see...

GWDM

I shouldn't have done it. I was stupid. I should have thought about it for just jumping into it. Well, not like they gave me some time to think, I guess, but still... So, I did the first thing that I thought about.

I refused. I was standing in front of the Dark Lord and I refused. I refused the Dark Mark – what was I thinking!

After been tortured by the Lord for hours and hours, I went home to receive quite a few kicks and pushes and punches from my dad. He was so disappointed in me. Said I didn't deserve the name of a Malfoy. Punched me again.

And yet, I still refused.

My mother was right in time to save me, before he kicked me to death. Told him I was too young to know what I wanted.

But I'm not too young. I'm not young.

**

* * *

**

**Return to Top**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 01: Before School**

Ginny's POV  
I don't really remember everything he told me. Not exactly. I know it were all promises, vows he wasn't able to keep. But I know that, and every time he breaks them, I forgive him again and again. Because he can always find a way to make me forgive him again. Because he knows he's the only one I trust enough to tell him everything, and he uses that.

'Why do you still want him, Gin?' he asks me. 'What do you see in him, that makes you so in love? He doesn't see you, Gin. Let me be the one to look after you now, okay? Because I do, Gin, I do see you. I will always be here for you, you know that heay?'

'You will never be able to promise me that, Tom,' I tell him quietly. 'You never are. You know you aren't.'

'He doesn't deserve you, Gin.'

'You don't either, Tom.'

And when I say that, I know it's true. He can never be more than a good friend to me, never. If I lose him as a friend, who should I be talking to? He can't be anything else than that.

For the first time since long, I close my mind for my thoughts and for him. And I cry into my pillow, feeling like I betray him.

"I'm sorry, Tom," I whisper into the blankets. "I'm sorry."

Draco's POV  
I run away. I don't know whom I'm trying to escape, but I know it's necessary. My feet are hurting and I breathe heavily.

Footsteps behind me are getting louder, closer. I know I can't make this without any help. I need someone to look after me and protect me.

And just when a gentle hand is about to grab mine, the earth under my feet opens into a dark hole. And that's it. I know I should grab the hand, but will I have enough time? Behind me, someone almost grabs me. I should choose now...

I wake up. My chest hurts like hell and my breathing is irregular.

'It was only a dream,' I assume myself. 'Just a stupid, stupid dream. Get a grip, Draco. You're goddamn seventeen!'

But I can't get a grip. I stare at the ceiling as the night slowly fades away, and I don't close my eyes until the light enters my room.

I feel like dying.

School will start soon again. I want to go back there, it feels safe. It is safe.

I miss my friends. Never thought I would able to feel such a thing, but I do. I miss Blaise's sarcasm; Pansy's teasing and laughing. My father seems like getting angrier everyday really. Some day, I think, he'll crash and I don't want to know what'll happen then.

My mother isn't safe here. She rescued me – and when I'm not here, it's her my father will punish. He'll kill her. I have to save her, before he beats her to death. Because he will.

Ginny's POV  
My room's a mess, just like me. I can barely see the red wall through all the stuff on my desk, and the brown floor is covered with clothes. I wipe the tears out of my eyes, wash my face. When my eyes aren't as red anymore, I begin to pack my bag. For school. Tomorrow it'll start again. I like it there, but I don't want to go there this year. Home feels safe. My mum's here, my brothers will protect me. What am I going to do when something happens to them?

'Help me, Tom,' I cry in silence. 'Please help me.'

And he promises me again, knowing he's never going to be able to keep his vow to me.

'I will.' And he laughs, but I do not know why.

The last dinner at home, this year. Tomorrow I'll be eating on Hogwarts again, with my friends. I miss them.

Mum's worried; I see it in her eyes. She's like an open book to me, so easy to read what's she feeling.

"We'll be fine mum," I assume her. "Really we will."

She smiles, though it's not happy like they're used to be, her smiles.

"I do hope so, Gin. I do hope so. Because I don't know what to do if something happens to you."

I look at Harry, knowing he'll be in danger, every single day at Hogwarts. Our eyes lock for a few seconds and then I look away, blushing. My brother smiles knowingly and then talks with Harry about quidditch again – boys...

'Heay!' Tom shouts in my head. 'That didn't sound nice!'

I smile.

'Sorry Tom...' I hesitate. 'Though, it is true.'

'Hpmf,' it sounds in my head; and then it's silent.

'Tom, you're crazy.'

'I know. But I'm crazy for you.'

Draco's POV  
Last night before I go to school and we're eating dinner, just the three of us: my father, my mother and me. Dinner's always used to be nice, but now the only thing I'm seeing is the look on my parents face and the only thing I feel the silence.

We don't say anything. We usually don't talk when eating, but it feels different, unsafe. My dad's anger has grown since yesterday. Of course, he was planning on me being a Deatheather and now I'm still not one.

Well, he may be disappointed in me – I'm disappointed in him too. He only doesn't know yet, but I am. Disappointed he thinks he should follow a lord, because he always learned me: Malfoy's aren't to be ruled. They do what they please.

Yeah dad, I can see.

Ron's POV  
Something's wrong with Ginny. I don't know what, but something's not right. She looks like almost breaking, on the edge of acting happy.

Maybe I'm wrong, but I don't think so.


End file.
